


quarantine bells

by nespressodreams



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, COVID-19, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quarantine, Social Media, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nespressodreams/pseuds/nespressodreams
Summary: Kurt likes Animal Crossing. So does his favourite celebrity, Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	quarantine bells

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi everyone!! it’s been a bit but here’s another fic!! its currently 12:45 in the morning but I had this sudden idea for this fic after reading about the elijah wood thing on twitter, so I just imagined klaine in the scenario but making it a meet-cute. all I write is one shots and meet cutes apparently lol. 
> 
> HEADS UP!!! this story is written for like, teenage audiences. the language used can only be described as ‘stan twitter’, and I have no clue if other people not on stan twitter can understand the slang terms used. I have no clue what the age demographic of the glee fandom is, so I’m just going to preface by saying that this is intended for older teens (or the stan twitter community) 
> 
> the buzzfeed article- https://www.buzzfeed.com/amphtml/tatianatenreyrowhitlock/elijah-wood-animal-crossing

Kurt was having a lot of fun during his quarantine time. 

Just before the state of New York had been on lockdown, Rachel had left the city and flown back to Ohio to be with her family in case anything bad happened. Kurt would’ve done the same, except his dad assured him over and over again that he would be fine, and that he wouldn’t go outside or put himself in any danger, and urged Kurt to save the money instead because they wouldn’t be working the next few months anyway. He had the loft to himself, and Rachel had told him that she was still going to be paying rent. 

So, he took the time for himself.

Apparently, working on essays and assignments without having Rachel belting E5s in the background promotes very good study technique, and Kurt knocks out all of his assignments easily. He’s able to keep up with his online classes, and takes dance and vocal lessons via Google Hangouts (he doesn’t trust Zoom. Random old men joining his 2pm Zumba class is not his forte). 

He’s been really productive, to be honest. He’s been working on his range, piping out a solid C6 the other day, and is working on keeping it consistent. He turned Rachel’s study into a makeshift dance room, and tried to use some old scaffolding to convey the vague idea of a ballet bar. He’s been trying new recipes, and his first try of baking sourdough bread was successful (he thinks he should proof it more next time. The crumb was good, not great) but the bread tasted awesome and he had eaten the entire loaf by himself in about two days, because why not- he was in quarantine for the foreseeable future. Who else (other than his old, senile Ballet 403 professor) would care about his carb loading?

He was catching up on some reading- who knew Shakespeare’s old stuff was kind of interesting? Cymbeline kind of slapped. Imogen was kind of annoying, but he finished the play and started fantasising about a production of Cymbeline (in his living room, with a budget of about twenty dollars). He’d been way more active on his Pinterest board, pinning everything of interest, and had dedicated a weekend to pampering his skin using a face mask he had found on Pinterest. He had Facetimed Rachel, and even she agreed that his skin looked brighter. 

He exercised when he could (pulling out the ol’ DVDs) and went on runs on weekends, maintaining a strict routine of masks, hand sanitizer and washing hands. He worked on some old clothing designs he had lying around, too busy to finish them with his crazy schedule. He baked a really good armadillo cheesy garlic bread (thanks Chrissy!) and cleaned the entire loft, twice. He even dared to venture into Rachel’s room, which was as awful as a 14 year old girl’s, and spent several hours sorting through skirts, blouses, beanies and heels (while consulting Rachel, of course). The room had been a pigsty when he entered, and he left it looking like it should be in an IKEA magazine. 

All in all, Kurt was being pretty productive.

But there were lazy days.

Kurt didn’t want to call them ‘lazy’ per se. He preferred the term ‘conserving energy’. He had justified them by arguing that he had been working pretty much non-stop ever since he moved to New York. With the internship in his first year and NYADA and the Spotlight Diner, he had never really taken a break for himself- the last time he had gone to something for fun was Rachel’s party celebrating her Broadway debut. And that had been several months ago. 

He ‘conserved his energy’ by staying in his pyjamas and watching trashy shows. Thanks to the quarantine, there were several reruns of shows going on, and he liked to tune in to the Sunday 8:00 rerun of Golden Girls. He watched a mindless number of movies on Netflix, even watching  _ To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before _ and it’s sequel. He had refrained for several years, because he thought it was trashy, but he was reduced to a puddle of fluff by the end of the first movie. 

He was way more active on Instagram and Twitter. He had posted the obnoxious but necessary ‘stay home’ precautions to his 2351 followers and had uploaded photos of his sourdough bread creation, taking particular care with the leaf scoring. He took bad selfies and pictures of books he had been currently reading. He tweeted out all his darkest thoughts, including a 3am ‘What is life really about?’ tweet, which wasn’t fun to explain to Rachel the next day. He wasn’t drunk, he was fine, he wasn’t having an existential crisis or a mid life crisis ( _ God Rachel I’m only 21 leave the deep shit for when I’m 50 okay?)  _ and he was doing fine by himself. 

He had even caved and downloaded Tik Tok, and he swears that he only meant to go on it for 30 minutes before practicing his repertoire again, but Lo and behold, four hours had passed and Kurt really, really needed to make dinner. He had even learned how to renegade.

But his biggest obsession? Four words.

Animal Crossing New Horizons. 

He had seen the Nintendo Switch Animal Crossing edition on Brie Larson’s Twitter account, and had immediately fallen in love. Never mind the fact he didn’t really play video games or whatever, he knew he had to have it. He had a lot of money saved up after having no social life for several months, so he bought the console on a whim along with the game, and had spent hours each day watching his little virtual character make friends with other… virtual characters.

He’s even nicknamed a few of them. Cherry, the delightful red dog thing has been nicknamed Bad Bitch, because Cherry is a Bad Bitch. Timmy has been demoted to ‘Bane of my Existence’ because Timmy cannot produce good turnip prices for the love of him, and Kurt feels like throwing his Switch at the wall every time Timmy dares to offer Kurt twenty goddamn bells per turnip. 

Until one day. 

One day, after a disappointing morning price of 42 bells per turnip, Timmy offers Kurt a whopping 648 bells per turnip.

Kurt could cry.

He pumps his fist in the air like a seven year old, and quickly converts his 9000 turnips into 5 832 000 bells.

_ This is the life,  _ he thinks to himself. Drowning in bells and stinking rich, he has now promoted Timmy to ‘Light of my Life’ because he has pulled through, and now Kurt can live like a monarch.

He quickly texts Quinn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Rachel to get on his island  _ NOW  _ because Timmy is a godsend, and writes a tweet-

kurt 🏳️🌈 @Kurt_Hummel • 23s

GUYS MY TURNIP PRICE IS 648 BELLS DM ME FOR MY DODO CODE HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He thinks he got the point across.

All his friends join and he gets a bunch of message requests from people all around the world, and they conduct their business and leave (except for the asshole who steals some of his peaches) and Kurt feels really happy that he could help so many people out. 

And then he gets a message.

Blaine Anderson ✔️ @blanderson 2s

_ hey!!! was wondering if i could come visit your island to sell these turnips!!! _

Kurt’s jaw drops.

Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson.

In the comfort of Kurt’s room, his eyes flicker to the poster on his wall.

2020 West Side Story revival. Starring Blaine Anderson.

He turns on his phone and staring back at him is a picture of Blaine Anderson shooting the finger at the paparazzi and pointing to it, like  _ oh this?  _

He looks at his twitter profile-

**kurt 🏳️🌈**

@Kurt_Hummel 

nyada ‘21 | multifandom | blaine anderson loveboat 

Well. Fuck. Now he’s just a creepy stalker fan with good turnip prices. 

Kurt quickly responds with his dodo code and anxiously looks at his Switch. His tweet has lost traction and now the only people remaining are Quinn, Tina, Artie Mercedes and Rachel, and he quickly sends them a screenshot of his DM.

And then:

**blanderson** from  **Dalton** is here to play!

Kurt emits a loud scream and quickly screenshots the image, wanting to make this last forever. 

The group chat he hastily made with his friends has gone crazy, with Tina and Rachel keyboard smashing aggressively and Quinn repeating a series of ‘omgs’ over and over again. In game Blaine walks around Kurt’s island for a bit (affectionately named ‘New Direction’) and conducts his business with the Light of Kurt’s Life (aside from Blaine, obviously) and wanders around his island for a bit. Kurt hopes this isn’t a repeat of that asshole’s peach robbery but instead, he reads the little chat box that has popped up.

_ Could I please pick some fruit? _

He fumbles with his Switch and types off an  _ of cohrse lol  _ and then  _ I meant cours  _ sorry  _ course _ and smacks a hand to his forehead because he’s making a fool out of himself in front of his favourite celebrity. Blaine picks a few peaches and cherries and then chats something else-

_ your island is beautiful  _

And then Kurt just about faints because while he agrees with the sentiment, it’s a whole new level coming from  _ Blaine Anderson _ and holy hell Kurt didn’t realise he was sweating so much. Why was he sweating?

_ I like your jumper _

Kurt’s eyes widen and remembers he’s wearing a custom-designed Captain America hoodie because he can appreciate a fine man like Chris Evans. His love for the Marvel Cinematic Universe isn’t unknown by his friends, but for  _ Blaine Anderson  _ to point it out is adorable.

He quickly types back  _ I designed it!! I also made a thanos one too _ and then Blaine emotes the angry one. 

_ why thanos???? he’s so bad :( _

While Kurt is a self proclaimed theatre nerd and fashion icon, he is also a huge geek and will defend Thanos with his life.

_ he was just misunderstood okay!! _

_ he had good intentions, he just didn’t execute it very well _

blanderson

_ speaking of execution, he executed trillions  _

porcelainshummel

_ haha. I see what you did there _

_ but he had good intentions initially! _

_ he had seen what overpopulation had done do his planet _

_ so he didn’t want to have a redo of that _

blanderson 

_ love how you say ‘initially’ _

_ because in infinity war, sure he had good intentions  _

_ but in endgame the russo’s killed his development _

_ he was just a standard bad guy after that _

porcelainshummel 

_ I mean, true _

_ if the russo’s botched any characters, it would be  _

__ 1\. nat   
2\. tony  
3\. thanos

_ my girl nat deserved better!!!!! PERIODT!!!! _

And for the next 2 hours, Kurt exchanges banter with his favourite celebrity, rolling his eyes when Blaine calls him a Thanos apologist and retaliates by calling him a hobbit. They eventually get to talking about topics not related to Thor’s abs or Thanos’ chin, and talk about other, more important things like growing up gay in The Niddle of Nowhere, Ohio and having roots in theatre. Kurt doesn’t realise that his friends have left, leaving him a text in the group chat that  _ they were going to leave him and Blaine alone ;). _

When it nears 8:00 and Kurt needs to make something to eat or else his stomach will split in half, he half heartedly tells Blaine that he needs to go and that he was a lovely guestwith even lovelier conversation. 

blanderson

_ who said this needs to be a one time thing? _

Kurt’s phone buzzes on the counter, and he opens it to find a barrage of texts from the group chat, but most importantly, a twitter message from one Blaine Anderson. 

Blaine Anderson ✔️ @blanderson 8s

_ Okay in retrospect that last sign off was a bit creepy but I was wondering if I could get your number or something?? _

_ I hope I haven’t been reading this wrong but you’re so cool, Kurt, and I really like you _

_ Judging by your twitter account you’re a real person and I don’t think you’re a sixty year old predator _

_ You also posted some pictures of yourself and I’d really really really like to get to know you better, Kurt _

_ What do you say? _

Kurt grins and sends back his 10 digits. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos, comment, visit my profile or say hi!!! or post your sourdough recipe I don’t really care


End file.
